Incidents and accidents 2
by Tanja
Summary: Just some happy moments in the life of two student


Title: Incidents and accidents 2 (1/1/) Author: Tanja E-mail address: voet@tanja-myrna.demon.nl/xfshippers@writeme.com Spoilers: none Rating: PG Keywords: MSR, pre-xfile Summary: Back in England, after Thanksgiving, a few people aren't too happy when they find out about Fox and Dana's relationship. Disclaimer: They aren't mine. They belong to CC, 1013 and Fox Network. Author's notes: I would like to dedicate this story to Traci and Joey. You both know why! If you don't, well ask me and I'll explain ;-D Have fun with the sequel to Incidents and accidents 1. 

Incidents and accidents 2 (1/1) Back in England, back to school, back to normal life. Not completely of course, almost back to normal. With a sigh Dana Scully threw her luggage in the corner of her room. The flight had been long, but wasn't as bad since Fox had been with her. He had been sweet enough to change his flight, so that he could return with Dana. For which she had been very grateful, because she hated flying, especially when she was alone. They had stayed in Chilmark for 1,5 weeks and a lot of things had happened. The car accident and the discovery that they didn't hate each other at all. Rob had been released the day before they went back to England. He was doing better day by day and it wouldn't take long before he would go back to Chicago with his mother. This time Fox did help her with her luggage. He had picked up her suitcase, putting it down immediately again to ask her what the hell she was carrying with her. Stones? After which she had nicely informed him that there were only a few books in it. And now they were home again, and she would have to go talk to Nick. Fox had just left to have a talk with Phoebe. Sighing she picked up the phone and dialed Nick's number. He was home and happy to hear she was back. 

She said that she wanted to talk to him and they agreed to meet in the park. 

In the mean time Fox had arrived at Phoebe's apartment. He knocked and waited. A few minutes later Phoebe opened the door, not wearing much more then a robe. "Oh hi Fox" she looked as if he had caught her at a bad time. "Hi Phoebe, I, uhm, wanted to talk to you for a moment, can I come in?" "Uhm can we talk about that later, I..." before she could say anything else, a man walked up behind her. "Phoebe, who...?" Then the man saw Fox "oh", he quickly walked back in. "Fox, this isn't what it looks like" she started. "It's okay Phoebe." he assured her. Boy, this was going to be the easy way out. "It is?" she didn't understand his reaction. "Why?" "Because I think it would be better if we don't see each other anymore." "What! Why not?" "Because I'm in love with somebody else." "You're what!" "I am in love with somebody else." He repeated. "You can't!" "Why not?" "Because you're with me, that's cheating!" she ignored the fact that he had just caught her with somebody else. All she saw was a man who was choosing somebody else over her, and that was something she couldn't comprehend. Fox looked at her in disbelief, then decided not even to try to explain the irony of her words. "Do I know her?'" At least she wanted to know who this other woman was. "Maybe, she's only been here since a few months." "A junior??!!??" "Yes" "You're choosing a junior over me?" "Yes Phoebe, in fact I am, and if you'll excuse me now, I have to go. Goodbye." With that he walked away, leaving behind a speechless Phoebe. At the same time Dana had reached the park. Nick was already waiting for her. He walked to her and wanted to kiss her. But she stopped him. A worried look came to his face. "Is something wrong?" "Let's sit down, I want to talk to you." "Okay" They sat down on a bench in the park and Dana looked at him. He really was a nice guy, and she really didn't want to hurt him, but she had no choice. She wasn't in love with Nick, she loved Fox. "Nick, I..." she paused for a moment. He looked at her expectantly. She looked away for a moment, so that she didn't have to look in his eyes. Then she took a deep breath and said "I'm in love with somebody else" At first he didn't react at all. Worried how he was taking this she asked "Nick?" "Yes?" "Did you hear what I said?" "Yes, that you're in love with somebody else." "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you. I didn't expect to fall in love with him, but it happened." "When did it happen?" "I was celebrating Thanksgiving with his family, and before I knew it, I..." "was in love with him." Nick finished the sentence for her, with a faint smile. "Yes" "I don't think I know him, do I? "Uhm I think you do, he's also a student here at Oxford." "Oh, who is it?" "Fox Mulder" He looked at her in disbelief. "You're in love with Fox Mulder????? I thought you hated him?" "I told myself I did, but I guess I really didn't. I'm really sorry Nick." "Don't be sorry. These things happen Dana. I guess I have no other choice but to accept the fact that you're in love with somebody else. I can't force you to stay with me, can I?" "No, I'm afraid you can't, sorry." He tried to give her a smile, but failed miserably. Dana got up from the bench, he probably wanted to be alone now. She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and walked away. Nick looked at her while she walked away. "Fox Mulder is one lucky guy." He mumbled to himself. OXFORD, ENGLAND NEXT DAY Dana was getting ready for her first class, when somebody knocked at the door. She opened it, to see a smiling Fox standing before her. With one move she pulled him in and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him. When they let go of each other he grinned. "Well good morning to you too." "Morning" her eyes danced brightly, while she laughed at him. "So what if it hadn't been me?" "Who else would it be this early?" "A friend?" "Nope, Randi is not coming back before tomorrow. So you see, it couldn't be anybody but you." "Ready to go?" "Yep, come on." She grabbed her bag and followed him outside. They walked to their lecture-rooms hand-in-hand. Not noticing the rumors that were going around. All they saw was each other. OXFORD, ENGLAND NEXT DAY Dana was trying to study, when somebody knocked on her door. It couldn't be Fox, since he had just left a few minutes before. She opened the door and saw Randi standing there, with a big smile on her face. "You're back!" She hugged her friend enthusiastically. "Yep, just arrived a few hours ago." "How was your holiday?" "It was great, but how was yours?" "Fantastic" "So you probably heard everything about those rumors already?" "No what rumors?" Dana hadn't heard anything. "They're saying that Phoebe Greene is furious, because Fox Mulder dumped her for a junior!" "Uhm Ran..." Randi didn't even hear it, she continued enthusiastically. "They even say she was so mad, that she hit him so hard that he has a couple of nasty cuts and bruises!" "She didn't." "Well I didn't see him of course, but if I have to believe the rumors ..." Randi said significantly. "No, I mean she didn't." Dana tried to explain to Randi. Now Randi finally listened. "What do you mean, she didn't. You know more then I do?" "Yes, he was involved in a car accident, that's why he has those cuts and bruises." "Who told you that?" "Nobody did, I was involved in that car accident too." It was silent for a moment. Randi tried to fit the pieces of the puzzle together, but failed in the end. "Where did this accident happen?" "Chilmark, we were driving to the lake, Rob didn't see a car coming, and we hit it." "Okay, that much I can understand, but what I don't understand is what you were doing in Chilmark." Randi sat down on the bed. "Rob invited me to come with him to visit his family, Fox appeared to be his cousin." Randi looked at her in complete disbelief, then started to laugh. "Well that must have been one hell of a vacation." She emphasized the word hell and grinned at her friend. "Actually it was a great vacation, besides the car accident of course." "So he wasn't that bad after all?" "Uhm no not really, he's a nice guy." Before Dana could say anything else, Randi interrupted her "Hey that means that you must know who that new girlfriend of him is, was she there too?" "I..." she wanted to answer, when somebody knocked at the door. She jumped from the bed to open it. "One moment Ran." When she opened the door Fox stood there. She looked from Fox to Randi who was still sitting on the bed and couldn't see who was behind the door. And back from Randi to Fox. "Hi, did you forget something." He grinned broadly. "Yeah, I think I did." "What ..?" before she could ask what he had forgotten, he pulled her in his arms with one move. "This" he leaned down and kissed her. She tried to stop him, but gave in for a few minutes, until Randi stood behind them. "Dana, who...?" she stopped when she saw her friend kissing somebody she didn't know. She couldn't immediately see who it was, but at least it wasn't Nick. At that moment the lovebirds let go of each other and Randi saw who had been the one kissing Dana. Her jaw dropped. Dana who was still in Fox's arms grinned. "You're trying to catch flies Ran?" "I, I...., I.." Randi stammered. Dana smiled. "Fox this is my best friend Randi. Ran this is Fox Mulder." she introduced them to each other. Randi had found her voice back and they shook hands. "Hi Fox, nice meeting you" then significantly to Dana "Ah now I see what you meant when you said nice." Dana blushed and smiled. "Yeah that nice." "Well okay, I have some other things to do, so I'll leave you two alone now. Dana, I'll talk to you tonight okay?" She looked at her friend with a look that said 


End file.
